Hello Again
by YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: What if Liam knew Elektra before she came to elm tree house? What if they had fallen in love? What if they picked up where they left off? Liam/Elektra !Chapter 2 Up Now! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Again – Chapter 1

Liam/Elektra

Set in: TBR: Series 2 Episode 6:Elektra

Plot: What if Liam knew Elektra before she came to elm tree house? What if they had fallen in love? What if they picked up where they left off? Liam/Elektra

* * *

><p><em><span>Elektra POV<span>_

I walking into the new care home like it was going to be any different here.

"Tracy." Gina said. "Sorry Elektra loving the hair." Tracy said.

"Do you mind if I meet them on my own?" I asked.

"Whatever you think is best." Mike said.

"Aww she seems really sweet." Tracy said.

"Who's in charge?" I asked.

"Are you all thick or something I said who's in charge?" I said.

I noticed that Liam was in the corner playing snooker. All of the kids looked towards Liam. This would kill me.

"Right" I said. I ran over to Liam and pushed him over the snooker table.

"Come on then." I said. He looked at me straight in the eye he didn't remember me or did he? You chicken or what?" I asked.

"Im not doing to fight you. You nutter." Liam said.

I folded my arms, he pocked the eight ball, and he looked at me. I started to walk off. "5-0 eh?" Liam asked.

I smiled before I walked out of the room. Liam remembered who I was.

_Liam POV_

"Why dont you fight you own battles because im not doing it." I said.

I walked off and upstairs, I noticed Elektra standing in her door way leaning against it.

"Aright?" Elektra asked.

"Hi." I said.

"I dont remember it being 5-0." Elektra said.

"Yeah, well I do." I said, moving closer towards her.

"You would wouldn't you?" Elektra asked.

I moved closer to Elektra moving her into my room, I kept pushing her back until she reached my bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again – Chapter 2

Liam/Elektra Set in: TBR: Series 2 Episode 7: What You Dont Know. Plot: What if Liam knew Elektra before she came to elm tree house? What if they had fallen in love? What if they picked up where they left off? Liam/Elektra

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions! It really means a lot to me. Thanks! **

Soz it's late had writers block. It took forever, re-watched the episode today.

* * *

><p><strong>Liam POV<strong>

I pushed Elektra onto my bed, still kissing her, she moaned slightly.

"Liam, stop." She said, I moved off her.

"Elektra." I said, "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." She said, pulling me into one last kiss.

"You go first." I whispered.

"Okay." She mumbled before going downstairs.

**Elektra POV**

I walked into the front room, Johnny and tee were back. Great! I sat behind the sofa.

"Hannah does ballet and hose riding and shes getting her own pony and says we can share it." Tee said.

"Aww that's cute you think that a posh family like that is going to take it two care kids." I said.

"Well it's true, they really liked us." Johnny said.

"Whatever, Johnny." I said, walking off into the kitchen.

Liam walked in the kitchen.

"Lex." He said pulling me, "im sorry about this morning."

"It's fine." I said hesitantly.

"No, it's not." he said, "its 5-1"

I began to smile.

"You're beautiful when you smile." He said.

I blushed. "Shut up." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cus." I said, pushing him away.

"Lex." He said gently.

"Yeah?" I said moving my head up to meet his eyes.

Liam pulled me chin up and his lips meet mine.

"KIDS, LUNCH." Gina shouted.

We pulled apart.

"Let's go." I said.

"Sure." He said.

I moved so I was outside, he sat on the kitchen table.

"KIDS, COME ON." Gina shouted.

Most of the kids have already sat down; Liam nodded his head for me to come in.

I walked into the kitchen.

"Elektra, where have you been?" Gina asked.

"Just in the garden." I said, "What are you? My mother?"

"Elektra, where are you going?" Gina asked.

"Away from here." I said.

I walked away from the kitchen and stayed on the stairs. Everybody was already in the kitchen.

"Hello stranger." He said, I instantly smiled.

"Alright." I said.

Liam came and sat by me, he held his hand out for me to hold.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because..." he started to say.

Mike suddenly came and stopped him. "Come on you two."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


End file.
